The Three Brothers and Law
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: AU. Law was given shelter by the three brothers after he almost got the youngest killed by humans. Ace, Sabo, and Luffy. He doesn't know what he is. The brothers decided to help him figure out what he is. The two older ones start to show signs of interest in him. Luffy sees him as a friend and third brother. How will this all turn out? Will Law stay with them? SaboxLaw AcexLaw Yaoi
1. Meeting the Siblings

**Meeting the Siblings**

"Well, this is just dandy," Law grumbled to himself. He was shivering as he walked through the snowy forest. He rubbed his hands together to try to create some semblance of warmth. It didn't work all that well. "How useless this body is." Blowing into his hands, a small spout of fire came out to warm them.

Continuing on, Law trudged on with no real destination. _This is pure hell, but I can't really do anything about it. If I change, they will find me. _He was torn between dying by the people hunting him or dying from frostbite. _Why can't I be like my dad? I can't produce enough heat with just my body._

Still shivering, he pressed on. His vision was starting to blur at the edges, but he knew that he needed to keep on going. Stopping meant certain death either way. He pulled the coat tighter around himself. He was cursing everything at this moment. His boots crunched through the snow as he tried to stay awake.

Suddenly, an animalistic growl came from somewhere near him. He stopped to peer into the darkness all around him. With his vision fading, he wasn't able to see what it was properly. "Wh-Who's th-th-there?" He wanted to slap himself for stuttering, but it was mostly due to the cold.

Law backed up enough to where his back was against a tree. He glanced into the darkness and squinted. He saw something moving just within the darkness. It was enormous but he still couldn't make out what it was. After a moment of mystery, a very large wolf stepped into his field of vision. It was black as the midnight sky.

_I don't think that this is a regular wolf. Must be a werewolf of something like that. _"H-Hey. If y-you can hear m-me and under-understand me, pl-please let me p-pass by." He glanced back in the direction he had come from. "I'm...I'm just trying to g-get ou-out of this f-forest without any pr-problems." The wolf came to stand directly in front of him. It was growling as it began to circle him and the tree behind him. "I...I don't w-want any t-trouble."

The wolf stopped in front of him again. It growled until it pressed its nose into his chest. The growling stopped and it began to sniff him. He was shocked. Normally, other mythical beings would attack him but this one was different.

He went to push the being away. "I n-need to get out of h-here." He pushed the nose away. The wolf growled again before looking him in the eyes. They were a brownish colour that glowed in the moonlight. The glowing reminded him of the fire inside himself.

A twig snapped behind him. "I found him! He's this way! There's a huge wolf with him! Should I kill it?!" Law knew he had accidentally gotten this creature caught up in his own problem. He pushed at it again.

"Kill it as well! More fur to keep us warm!" Law saw the wooden crossbow being raised. It was aimed directly at the wolf's head. He quickly pushed the creature out of the way and stood in the line of fire just as it was being shot. The arrow pierced his side and he shouted in pain.

"I hit the man! He's down!" Law looked down to see the arrow sticking out of his side. His fight was being drained out of him. It made him fall to the ground. _F-Fuck. This isn't g-good. This arrow is s-sea st-stone._

The wolf started to whine as it got closer to him, sniffing and licking at his face. "G-Get...out of h-here. S-Stupid...m-mutt," he said in between pants of pain. "They'll...They'll kill you...t-too." He pushed at its nose once again with a lot less force.

As his vision faded, Law felt something wrap around his torso but never touch the arrow. The last thing he felt was the wind that was whipping around him and he heard the shouts of the men fading away.

...

"Luffy! Why the fuck is a human in our house?! Do you want us to get killed?!" Law awoke to screaming voices. They sounded angry at each other.

"He was being hunted by other humans! And he saved my life!" Law opened his eyes but saw nothing at fist. He looked in the direction of the voices and saw a light underneath what looked to be a door.

"Luffy, Ace is right. You don't bring strangers into our home without us agreeing with it first," a third voice said. It was a lot calmer than the other two.

"I don't even think he's human," Luffy stated in a calmer voice. There was silence for a ling minute.

"Why do you say that?" Ace asked. Law winched as he tried to move. He looked down and saw the outline of the arrow. _So, he didn't remove it? Good idea, kid. I can do it myself and not hurt me further._

Blinking a few times, gray eyes lit up golden yellow and he looked down to the arrow. Taking a piece of his jacket, he bit into it to keep quiet. After that, Law placed his left hand on the arrow. He took a few deep breaths and counted in his head. _On three. One. Two. Three!_

He yanked on it and bit down hard on the cloth as the arrow was ripped out of his side. He could smell his blood in the room. It didn't bother him all that much. He had smelled it too many times to count.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open and light flooded in. Law turned away from it and blinked twice. The glow from his eyes disappeared. "What the hell is going on in here?!" Law threw the arrow away from him as he tried to adjust to the light.

"I believe I owe all of you an apology for being here," he said. Law moved his hand away to get a good look at all three of them. "I also owe one of you an apology for almost getting you killed." Law held his hand to the wound that was gushing blood at a concerning pace.

"Luffy, what the fuck did you bring into our house?!" He still couldn't see features, but he knew that one was Ace. He looked to be the biggest one out of all of them.

"I don't know! That's what I was trying to tell you!" Luffy replied. _Okay. He's the smallest one and the one I almost got killed. _

"If you don't want me here, I will leave." Law stood up and took a shaky step toward the window near the bed. He was thinking of leaving through there instead of going through them.

"Ace, we should, at least, thank him for saving Luffy's life." He didn't know that one's name. Law moved closer to the window without them knowing. _If I can teleport my way out of here, that will get me a head start if they try to chase after me._

The older one turned his glare to him. He knew it because he felt it. It made him almost freeze in his spot. "What are you and why did you come into our forest" Law stopped just beside the window.

"Ace, he's hurt and bleeding. We should help him first before questioning him," Luffy pleaded.

"The less you know about what I am, the better off you will be," Law replied as he held his side. He needed to clean it soon to get the flakes of sea stone out of it or it would continue to bleed and kill him.

"What does that mean?" Ace asked. Law didn't answer him and just teleported outside. The cold hit him hard and almost made him drop to the ground. "Get back here! I'm not done asking you questions!" Law gasped at the cold on his wound.

"See what you did, Ace? You ran him off." Law could hear the third one from his spot. "How much ruder can you be to the poor thing?" Taking his chance, Law started to go north of the house as fast as he could. He heard the door get flung open.

"Go get him back, Ace! You ran him off! He'll die if we don't help him!" Luffy sounded pissed off at the other. Law picked up his pace until he came across a large tree. He saw a branch and teleported to it. Law laid out on the branch before grabbing a handful of snow that sat there.

When he had his handful of the freezing snow, he opened his coat. The cold hit him even more. It made him shiver. Blinking three times, the glow in his eyes was back and he could see the wound clearly. Taking the snow, he rubbed it into the wound. He bit his jacket again as he smooshed it into the wound.

"Hey, get down here." Law looked over the side of the tree branch to see Ace standing there. He was in his human form. Law didn't trust him at all.

"Why should I? All you want to do is kill me," Law asked. "I told you already that I was sorry for putting the little on in danger. I didn't mean for it to happen." He was still having trouble because he couldn't properly clean his wound.

"I...I'm sorry for my anger," Ace replied. "We just...don't trust others easily. It's hard when nobody likes our kind."

"I know what you mean." Law zipped his jacket back up. "If I come down, you won't attack me, right?"

"No, I won't. Sabo and Luffy said that you're hurt. You can stay with us for the time being, seeing as there isn't anywhere else you can go."

"Thank you for your offer, but I will have to politely decline. I just need to fix myself up then I'll be on my way." Law, with as much grace as he could manage with his wound, jumped down from the branch and landed on the ground right next to Ace. He was taller than the man by a few inches.

Ace nodded as he led Law back to the small, cozy-looking cabin. He was shivering violently when they got there. "Good job, Ace. You got him to come back, the third one said. Law stepped through the doorway and almost dashed over to the fire. He did quickly make his way over to it, though.

"Yeah. He doesn't want to stay, though. He just wants to fix himself up and then leave again," Law heard Ace say to the other. But he was too busy getting warm in front of the fire to listen to the rest of their conversation. He had crouched down in front of it to get warm. _Will it burn me if I touch it? Never tired it before._

Reaching out a hand, he went to touch the fire. "Don't do that." Law's hand was grabbed before he could actually touch it. He looked up to the one named Luffy. He had short, shaggy, jet-black hair, the same colour as his fur in beast form, onyx black eyes, and a scar under his left eye. "You'll burn yourself."

"Hm. I was trying to see if it could," Law answered.

"Why?" Law just shrugged.

"Because I don't know what can and can't hurt me. I know very little about myself." Law turned his attention back to the fire. "I have never tried to touch fire that I haven't created myself."

"Luffy, what are you two talking about?" the blond man asked. He got a good look at him. He had wavy blond hair, blue eyes, and a scar across his left eye.

"He's trying to touch the fire, Sabo," Luffy replied. _Oh yeah. Ace-ya told me the other's name. They all have strange names._

"Sir, if you don't mind me asking, what are you and what's your name?" Sabo sat down in a chair about two feet from him.

"My name is Trafalgar Law. I..." He looked back into the fire. "I don't know what I am." He reached his hand back into the fire. Luffy seemed to come out of a trance when he finally got to touch it.

"You'll hurt yourself!" Law didn't feel any pain, though. The fire felt cool to the touch. _Interesting. Didn't know it would feel cold if I touch it. _Grabbing a handful of the fire, he removed his hand from inside the fireplace and smiled. _So, I can grab it. Noted. _"Wow! That's awesome!"

"What are you shouting about, Luffy?" Ace asked as he walked back into the room from another.

Law stood up with the ball of fire in his hand. _Maybe if I cauterize the wound, it will stop bleeding. _Using his hand that had been holding his bleeding side, he unzipped the jacket and moved the fire to his side. "Law, what are you doing?" Sabo asked. Law just ignored him.

"Placing the fire on his side, he felt the cold touch him but never pain. When the fire disappeared, Law looked to his wound. It was burned shut and the bleeding had stopped. "Hm. Fire can cauterize my wounds, not just on humans or others. It also burns away sea prism stone."

"You were fixing your wound?" Sabo asked.

"Yes. I found out something new about myself." He sighed before sitting back down to continue to get warmth from the fire. "To me, fire produced by myself is warm to the touch. Fire created by other means is cool to the touch. Very different from my perspective."

"Amazing. Are you half Dragon?" This got all three to look back at Ace.

"Ace, how do you know about other species? You don't like to learn about them," Sabo commented. This made Ace roll his eyes.

"When Garp visits, he gives us books, if you haven't noticed. He gave us one on the different species in the world." Law felt that there was something to that, that he wasn't saying. The man walked across the room to the bookshelf there. He picked out a book. "Here." Ace brought the book back over to them. He handed it to Law. "I read that Dragons have human forms. They can touch fire without getting hurt and can make their own fire." Luffy seemed to go to say something but Ace gave him a look.

Taking the book from him. Law flipped through it to find the part about Dragons. He started to read what was on the page when he got to it.

_Dragons_

_Some Dragons are able to create their own fire with a snap of their fingers or from blowing it out their mouths. Others, like water or electric, can walk on water or be stuck with lightening and have no effect on them. They have a human form but aslo a dragon form. Different Dragons depend on their parents. There are hybrids like fire and ice, electric and water, etc. They can also fly with the wings on their backs. Some can even transform halfway, like growing wings out their bacs or changing their feet to their Dragon form. There are very few Dragons in the world because humans hunt them for their scales and the treasure that they like to collect. If you come across one, you are considered lucky. Also, sea prism stone affects the greatly._

"I'm not entirely sure it that's me," Law voice. He flipped through it again to find something that could explain other things like him being able to teleport, being able to see in the dark, the ability to mask his scent, and a few other things.

"So, you might be a hybrid?" He nodded to Sabo. "What might the other be?"

"I have no idea." Coming to a page, he stopped to read it. The page was on Fairies and Pixies.

_Fairies and Pixies_

_The two are very similar but have different appearance and attributes. Fairies can grant wishes and do magickal things with plants or just in general. Pixies are more with plants and nature. They can help grow things but pertain mostly to plants. Fairies can do more than just tend to plants. Some are known for teleporting, having glowing eyes, having the ability to change their scent to be like those around them, and many more. It is extremely rare to meet one or even get a glimpse of one. They have human forms along with their own. In their own form, Fairies have pointed ears, butterfly-shaped wings, and are very small. Pixies have the same appearance except that they have dragonfly-shaped wings. If you come across either one, you are considered blessed._

"Hmmm..." Law was interested in testing the theories in the book. He had, actually, never seen himself when in his normal form. It was something he wanted to know about.

"Is there something on your mind, Torao?" Law looked over to Luffy. He gave him a funny look at the name he called him but just shrugged it off.

"I want to test something. I want all three of your opinions on it." Ace and Sabo looked concerned about what he wanted. Luffy looked excited.

"What could that be?" Ace asked as he sat in the chair across from Sabo.

"I was reading on the appearance of two different species. I...I want to transform and get all three of your opinions on what I look like. I...I have never seen myself in that form."

"Sure. If we can help you out, we will," Luffy said with a smile. He was quick to jump to his idea.

"I guess we can do that," Ace agreed. "Might we have to go outside?"

"We might need to." Sabo stood up with a smile.

"We will do it tomorrow when it's light outside. For now, we all need to go to bed." The man motioned toward a room to the left. "You can share a room with Ace, since he was rude to you."

Ace looked like he was going to argue, but sighed instead. "Fine." The man got up before walking to his room.

"And he gets the bed!" Sabo called after him. Law heard something that sounded like an okay from the room. "Goodnight, Law. See you in the morning." Law nodded as he limped to the room.

Ace had already set up a pallet on the floor and was inside it as he entered the room. "Just don't get any blood on my bed. I've had to throw the sheets out many times from my own blood."

"I can't promise that but I will try." Slipping his boots off, he collapsed onto the bed. "Goodnight, Ace-ya." He liked the smell of Ace. He smelled like a mixture of fire, earth, and flowers. A very odd smell.

"Goodnight. Maybe we can figure out what you are in the morning." The man grumbled something else under his breath. Law didn't ask him what it was and just slept.

**Different story. Hope you like the start of it. Let me know what you think. Have a fantastic day and remember, I love you all. Tatty-bye!**


	2. True Forms

**True Forms**

"Ace! Sabo said it's time to get up! Breakfast's ready!" Shouting awoke Law from his slumber. Slowly, he lifted his head from the pillow to look around. His eyes opened and he almost freaked out. Almost. Then, he remembered where he was. _I was helped after helping a werewolf._

A groan sounded on the floor next to the bed. "Stop yelling so early in the fucking morning, Luffy!" the man growled out as he turned over. Law remembered the man. He was the one named Ace. It was coming back to him.

The three men took him in after he almost got the youngest one killed because he was running from a pack of humans. At first, the oldest didn't agree with him being there. But he was working up in the man's bed with him on the floor.

Groaning, Law sat up as he grabbed his hurt side. It was still sore and sensitive. "Are you okay?" Ace asked. Law looked over at him. The guy was sitting up on his pallet, scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah. Just a little...sore." Ace chuckled at that before standing up.

"Want to join us for breakfast?" Thinking it over, Law agreed with a nod. Ace nodded back before he left the room. Slowly, Law got up from the bed and limped to the kitchen.

Luffy was sitting at the table, mouth watering as he watched Sabo place plates piled high with food on the table. Ace sat at the head of the table. Sabo noticed that he was there. "Good morning, Law. Did you sleep well?" Law wasn't used to people being so friendly to him.

"Yes. How about all of you?"

"Your blood smells sweet," Luffy replied. Law's face went red at the comment about his blood. "Tastes sweet, too." He lowered his head in embarrassment.

"Luffy, how do you know that?" Ace asked as he put some food on his plate. He was giving the smaller one a questioning look. Law had already figured out how he was able to smell or even taste his blood.

"He was on my bed last night when you first met him, remember?" Luffy started. "When I went to bed, I had to change my blankets. I smelled something sweet and came across a spot of blood." Law wanted to melt through the chair at that point in time. He wasn't ready to hear this. "It smelled sweet, so I wanted to see if it tasted sweet. I licked the spot of blood."

Law couldn't believe what he was hearing. Up to his ear burned from the commented he made about it. "Why would you even think to taste another person's blood?" Sabo asked. He seemed curious about Luffy's actions.

"Like I said, it smelled sweet, so I wanted to see if it was sweet." Luffy said it like his explanation made all the sense in the world. "It's not like I shared blood with him." That didn't made Law feel any less embarrassed about the younger one's actions.

Chancing a glance up at the older two, Law wasn't surprised at their looks. They wore looks of shock as they stared at Luffy. Sabo had stopped moving in the middle of placing a plate of eggs down on the table. Ace had his fork stabbed into a pancake with his hand still gripping the fork. Both of their jaws were dropped.

Luffy didn't seem bothered at all by their looks. "That's not..." Sabo seemed to be trying to figure out what he wanted to say. "That's not something you do, Luffy. You don't know what would happen if you just taste a random person's blood." Law wasn't offended by his choice of words.

"He's...He's right, Straw Hat-ya." He came up with a nickname for him because he was wearing a straw hat around his neck. None of them seemed to be shocked about the name he called him. "It's not good for you to just sample another's blood. They could have a disease or something worse."

Ace looked at him. "Are you a doctor or something?" He seemed to be interested in how he knew about stuff like that.

"To be truthful, I work as a doctor for all species," he replied as he filled his plate. The shock of Luffy's confession was gone by now. Sabo sat down with them. He sat right next to Law.

"You have worked with all types of species but don't know what you are?" Sabo asked.

"I have only worked with species in their human forms. I have studies the anatomy of each one and learned how they all work." Law took a bite of his eggs before continuing. "Like I told you last night, I know very little about myself. I don't even know what my father nor mother were."

"Did they never change in front of you?" Luffy asked. He was shoveling food into his mouth like he couldn't get enough of it.

"No. But my father was always warm when I stood next to him." Law shrugged. "I don't change very often because I want to blend in with humans better." He lowered his head. "It slipped up the other day."

"What did you mean 'slipped up'?" Ace asked. He stopped eating when Law started talking. Law took a sip of his orange juice. He needed something to wet his tongue.

"I...I accidentally did something I didn't mean to do."

"What did you do?"

"I blew some fire out in front of a woman." There was silence for a moment. "I-I didn't mean for her to see it." He was shaking a little at the memory. The woman's scream of terror was still fresh in his mind. "I was trying to warm my hands up because I can't regulate body heat properly in this form. My fire helps to keep my fingers from going numb."

"So, you can produce fire?" Ace asked. He seemed interested in what he was talking about.

"Yes. I can produce fire by breathing it out, at the tips of my fingers, and pretty much everywhere else on my body." He ate a little more before anyone said anything else.

"Ace, that sounds a lot like..." Before Luffy could finish his sentence, Ace slapped a hand over his mouth. Law gave him a confused look because he wasn't expecting that.

Ace whispered into his ear before releasing his mouth. Sabo didn't seem bothered by their actions. It was like it was something that happened all the time. Not an occasional occurrence. He gave the two a questioning look. Nobody acknowledged what had just happened.

"So, after breakfast, you're going to change for us?" Luffy asked. It was like the moment before didn't even happen. It confused him.

"Yes. I want you three to tell me what I look like." He finished his plate of food. "I have never seen myself in my original form. So, I want all three of you to tell me what I look like. It might help me with figuring out what I am."

Sabo and Luffy smiled at him while Ace eyed him. "We are happy to help anyone that asks. It's the least we can do for you since you saved Luffy's life last night." Law nodded. Then, a question came to mind.

"Why do all three of you live in cabin in the middle of the woods?" He had walked for ten miles in the freezing cold from the last civilization he came from.

"Because we are brothers and don't get along with most other species," Sabo answered. He finished his plate off. Ace followed after him. Luffy was already done. "Garp told us to stay here so we don't give him any more problems. We already caused havoc in a town not far from here."

That made Law curious. "What did you do?" Luffy gave him a goofy smile. Ace smirked with Sabo.

"Lit some buildings on fire, ate most of their cops," Ace said the second part while looking over at Luffy, "pulled some pranks, and a couple of other things. We were kids at the time. Garp put us here to make sure we don't do anything like that again."

"I see. You three were troublemakers when you were younger?"

"Yeah. That was a few decades ago, though." Law raised an eyebrow. Then, he remembered. _I almost forgot. They aren't humans. These three live way longer than humans do._

"How old are you, Torao?" Luffy asked. Law looked over to him. The kid had his elbows resting on the table while his chin rested on his hands.

"Luffy, don't ask someone their age. It's considered rude to some people," Ace commented.

"I don't mind telling you. I'm two-hundred and twenty-six years old." All three looked surprised to hear that. "What? I'm not human, remember?"

"We know, but..." Sabo looked to the side.

"You're way older than the three of us and don't look that old," Ace finished for the other.

"How old are you three?" Law was interested in these three as it was.

"Ace and I are one hundred and twenty-two. Luffy's one hundred and nineteen." Law nodded. He guessed that he should've known that they were about a century younger than them. "You've lived for two centuries and still don't know what you are?"

"I...I haven't had the chance to figure it out. I don't like to change into my original form all that much because of how humans react to other species." The two older ones nodded in understanding. "I have traveled all over the world. Seen many placed and helped all kinds of people." He shrugged. "I liked the idea of being a doctor. To me, I don't like to see people die." There was a reason for that. "It just upsets others around them, and they are gloomy almost all the time. It doesn't sit well with me."

The three seemed to understand what he was talking about. "When do you want to go check it out?" Luffy asked.

"We can do it now, if you three are willing to do it right now." The three brothers agreed and all four got up from the table.

Filing outside, Law was hit by the cold once again. He shivered as the frigid weather seeped through the jacket he wore. What was worse was that there was a hole in it from the arrow. "So, do you know how to change?" Sabo asked.

"Yes. Give me a moment." Taking a deep breath, Law willed his body to change. His hands moved from hugging himself to behind him.

Slowly, Law could feel his body starting to morph and change. It was just like old times. Steam seemed to come off his body as he felt and heard his bones crack and pop from the change of his body. The cold was blocked out as his jacket fell off his body. His pants fell to the ground with is underwear.

After a few minutes, Law opened his eyes. He looked over to the three brothers. He wasn't surprised to see them staring at him with wide, fascinated eyes. "So, can you tell me what I look like?" He noticed that he was small. The others look larger than him.

"A-Ace...go get the mirror from inside the house. It's on my dresser." Ace didn't move at first. "Now! Go get it!" When Sabo yelled, Ace didn't argue and just dashed into the house.

"Why are you getting him to go get a mirror? Why can't you describe what I look like to me?" Also, Law noticed that he was floating over the ground.

"Words won't be able to describe how you look and be able to compliment you perfectly," Sabo answered. He still seemed to be in awe of how he looked. Law raised an eyebrow at his reply.

Soon enough, Ace returned with a Vintage Brass Art Nouveau Cherub hand mirror. "Here, Sabo." The man in blue accepted the mirror from him.

"I'm going to hold this up so that you can see yourself," he informed him. Law nodded.

Sabo lifted the mirror to show him his appearance. Law was in shock at what he saw in the mirror. He grabbed the sides of the mirror as he stared into it. Law looked at every part of his body, studying it.

In the mirror, Law wasn't sure that he was looking at himself. He turned his head from side to side. It was shocking to see himself. His obsidian hair grew to be almost as long as his body, he grew shiny, amethyst and violet butterfly wings out of his bac, an ebony Dragon's tail moved from side to side behind him, his ears were pointed, his canines were sharper than before, his skin was still tan but had swirls down his arms, legs, and chest, his eyes were large and golden in colour, and his goatee was still in place. Also, his body was extremely small. He was almost as small as a leaf. A cloud of light covered his crotch.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Sabo answered. Law looked up to the brothers. He couldn't believe what he had said to him.

Moving away from the mirror, he looked down at his hands. They were dainty like a woman. The swirls curled around his arms and ended on the backs of his hands. His fingernails were short like normal, but his fingers were a little more pointed. His tattoos that were on his human body weren't there.

"You're a hybrid," Ace breathed out. Law looked up to him. "You're a Fairy and Dragon hybrid."

Law nodded. It was the only thing he could manage to show that he agreed. "What are all of you? I know that Straw Hat-ya is a werewolf. What are you two? Are you the same as him? You said that you all are brothers."

Slowly, the brothers started to change into their normal forms. Ace was a crimson Dragon. He had a daffodil-yellow belly and pitch-black claws. The spikes on his back and tail were the same black as his claws. He towered over the clearing. He was about fifty feet tall.

Sabo turned into a Satyr _(he looks like Pan from Pan's Labyrinth expect with blond hair, not brown). _He looked very pretty and made Law interested by the way he looked. He was handsome in Law's eyes.

Luffy transformed into the same wolf-form he saw from the night before. He was black as midnight and had the same brown eyes. It made him look extremely cure. Except that he was about ten feet tall. Law hadn't noticed his height the night before. He chalked it up to him being very out of it because of the cold and loss of blood.

He was amazed with their forms. They looked beautiful in there own ways. "You all look..." He couldn't figure out a proper word for them at first. "You all look...magnificent," he voiced. Law wanted to be truthful about his thoughts.

Luffy grinned even though it sort of looked like a snarl. "Thanks," the young one said. Law was shocked that he could hear him. _Is it because we're in our true forms? That would be an interesting thing to learn._

"You look beautiful yourself," Sabo replied. He smiled. Law had always liked the looks of Satyrs. They were always a beautiful and graceful creature to behold. They were more in-tune with nature, in his eyes.

"It's hard to see you guys from up here. Especially Law," Ace said. Law looked up to him. He also enjoyed seeing Dragons. They were rare to come across and he just loved how they could regulate body heat. Something he had difficulties doing in his human form.

"We should change back and go back inside," Sabo announced loud enough for the rest of them to hear him. "Who knows who could accidentally stumble across us." Law agreed. Sabo had a great point. He didn't want to get attacked like the night before.

He changed back and put his clothes back on. The other three did the same thing as him It was interesting to see them change back into their human forms. Law thought it was fascinating. He was happy to find people that wouldn't attack him for what he was.

Back in the house, Law told them what he had done through his life so far. They seemed interested in his past. He knew that they would be because he had been almost everywhere in the world. Luffy was the most interested, laying on his stomach on the ground while kicking his feet in the air. He had propped his head on his hands. Law was thinking of staying a little longer. He was enjoying his time with them.

**I'm happy to see that you all are enjoying the story. It makes me smile when I get reviews. It makes my day. Have a magickal day and remember, I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**


	3. Garp and Bad News

**Garp and Bad News**

"Alright, you fucking brats! I'm back to visit!" Law jolted at the sound of a man's deep shout. He was in Luffy's room on his bed, reading with the three brothers on the floor around the bed.

They all sat up with pale faces and wide eyes. "Who's that?" Law asked in a low whisper. They seemed terrified of whoever it was.

"Change! Hide! Do something! Don't let him see you!" Sabo whisper screamed at him.

"We'll keep him busy until you're hidden," Ace assured him. Law nodded as they stood up.

"Come greet your grandpa, you ungrateful runts!" They scrambled to the door and rushed out of it. Law got up from the bed and decided to change to hide.

It took him a few minutes and he could hear the man yelling at them. When he was small, Law made his way underneath the bed. He could still hear the man shouting at the brothers. It had scared the shit out of him when the guy had first started yelling.

Then, he looked over. Law almost screamed when he realized that his clothes were out in the open. Rushing out from under the bed, he started to tug his pants underneath he bed. He was pretty strong even for his size. It was almost no problem in getting them under the bed.

"What the hell were you all doing in Luffy's room? You three don't usually sit in one room together," the man asked.

"Why are you here, Garp?" _So, that's Garp-ya? He sounds mean and prideful. I don't like him all that much._

"Can't I come visit my three grandsons?" Law tried to pull the rest of his clothes under the bed. "What were you all doing in here?" The door opened. All Law could see were white shoes. "Where did these come from?"

Law's eyes widened in fear when Garp walked over to his boots and hat that were still out in the open for all to see. He watched the man bend down and pick up his had. "What do you mean?" Ace asked as he came into the room. The other two were standing in the doorway.

"Where did these come from? I don't remember getting these for you," Garp answered. There was a long silence that followed the question. Law was freaking out a little.

"We got them a few years ago," Sabo spoke up in a shaky voice. He sounded worried. All Law could see from under the bed were their feet and parts of their legs. It made him concerned for what would happen to the three brothers.

"How did you get them? I told you three to stay away from civilization. Did you disobey me?" The man moved closer to the bed. "Are you hiding more things from me?"

Law almost screamed and freaked out when the man dropped to his knees beside the bed. Glancing around, Law quickly hid in the spot above him before the man could see him when he decided to look under the bed. _What the hell?! Garp-ya is scaring the shit out of me!_

"I knew you three were hiding more from me." Law watched as his clothes got pulled out from under the bed. "These can't fit any of you." It made him worry for them. He sounded angry. "There's someone else here, isn't there?" There was silence for a split moment. "Where are they?"

"No one's here," Ace replied. "Like Sabo said, we got those a few years ago." Law was thankful that they were, at least, trying their best to hide him. It made him like them even more that they were even trying to help him.

"Then, who is Trafalgar Law?" That made the whole room go quiet again. Nobody moved for quite a while.

"Where did you find that name?" Law already knew where he came up with his name. _Fuck me for having to put my name in my clothes. Damn people, trying to steal my clothes when I have to clean them._

"It's in the pants and underwear along with the jacket," Garp answered. "So, who is he? Where is he?"

Law dropped from his hiding spot. He decided to go hide somewhere else. He didn't want to be found by the man that was ranting at his grandsons for something they couldn't help. "He's..." Sabo started.

"He's a guy we helped a few days ago," Luffy finished for him. Law took this time to observe and figure out where to go next when they weren't paying attention.

"Well, where is he now? He wouldn't just leave his clothes here, now would he?" Garp sounded a little skeptical but angry at the same time. Law didn't put it past him. He would want to know who a guy was at his house.

Taking his time, Law found a new spot to hide in. It was the open closet on the other side of the room. He took a deep breath before rushing out and over to it. His mind wasn't on the fact that Garp would probably see him run across the floor. He was just trying to keep himself from getting hurt.

"What the hell is that?!" Garp shouted. Law launched himself into a pile of clothes. He moved around enough to see what he was talking about. The old man was staring at him. Law got a good look at him. Garp was an old man that had gray hair and was burly. It made Law worried.

All of them were staring in the direction he was in. It frightened him. _Shit. I was seen. This doesn't look good for me. Not at all. _They didn't say anything for quite a while because he didn't move anymore. It was concerning because Garp moved around the bed to get closer to him.

"What was that?" he asked once again.

"What...What did you see?" Sabo asked. He looked uneasy as to what their grandfather had seen.

"I saw a small person come running across the floor. Who and what was it?" The man looked more shocked than angry about seeing him. He guessed that it was a kind of good sign. But still, Law stayed in his new hiding spot. "Come out! I won't hurt you!" Garp announced.

Law didn't move from his spot. He didn't trust this man. He had no idea what his intention were. "Maybe you're scaring him, Grandpa," Luffy stated. Garp looked over to the young man.

"How do you know it's a guy?" Law wanted to smack the kid for saying anything to him about him. "Come on out. Like I said, I won't hurt you," he assured him again.

"Do you promise that?" he asked loud enough for the man to hear him. The room went quiet once more after he asked the question.

"Of course. Why would I hurt you?"

"You're a Marine. I don't really trust them," Law voiced his reasons for his hesitation to come out of hiding.

"I promise I won't hurt you." After a few minutes of mulling it over, Law decided that he would come out. He had to at some point, anyways.

Slowly, he crawled out from under the clothes he hid under. His wings weren't damaged and he was perfectly fine. When he was standing up on the floor, he saw how Garp took in his appearance. The man was staring at him with wide eyes and a bewildered look on his face.

"Hello, sir," Law greeted. He was nervous because the man wasn't saying anything to him. He was just standing there, staring at him. It was like he couldn't believe what he was staring at.

"You're...You're a Fairy/Dragon hybrid," Garp said after a moment or so. Law nodded. "This is amazing. I've never seen one before." Law didn't know how to react to that. "You are a one of a kind creature."

The man came closer to him and crouched down. Garp held out his hand to climb into Law hesitated. He didn't know if he should do it or not. The old man smiled down at him as if he was trying to reassure him that he wouldn't do anything bad to him.

Reluctantly, he climbed into his hand. "I have never seen a Fairy in my lifetime," Garp announced as he stood back up. "Let alone a Fairy/Dragon hybrid." Law didn't know how to react to knowing that. "So, you were hiding him from me?"

The brothers lowered their head in defeat. "Yes, sir," they replied in unison.

"Now, why would you do that?"

Law stayed in the man's hand. His hand was very large and could easily conceal him if needed to. Or crush him if he wanted to. "We though..." Sabo started.

"We thought you would get angry at us for allowing a stranger into the house," Ace finished. They were embarrassed and defeated as they spoke.

"If Luffy was telling me the truth and you helped him out, I don't see the problem in letting him stay here," Garp replied. Law wondered if the man was bipolar. First, he was angry when he arrived. Then, it changed to interest so quickly when he found out he was there. "But..." Law watched on in shock as Garp made a fist and punched each of the brothers on the tops of their heads. "Don't you ever lie to me again!" he shouted at them.

They groaned and rubbed at their heads as they agreed to not lie to him again. Law felt bad for them as he saw steam coming off their heads. He cringed at the sight. _This man is terrifying. I don't ever want him to hit me like that._

"Now, why don't you change back, and we have a civil conversation?" Garp suggested to him.

"S-Sure. But I need you all to leave the room." The three agreed along with Garp. He placed Law, carefully, on the bed and ushered the boys out of the room.

Slowly, he changed back. When that was done, he quickly redressed and made sure that he wasn't showing anything. It was nice to know that he was able to change whenever he wanted around the brothers. The thought he was beautiful. Law blushed at remembering that.

_I'm not beautiful. I'm stunning. But I don't think I deserve to be considered beautiful. _After he was dressed, Law opened the bedroom door and walked out. He could hear them talking in the kitchen.

"I have some news for you three," Garp started. He was eating a donut when he came into the room.

"And what would that be? Good or bad?" Ace asked. He was eating with them as well. Law worried for him. He found out that Ace would pass out sometimes when he ate. He hoped that he wouldn't do so during the time that Garp was there.

"One of the Seven Warlords is coming here to meet you three. I promised Sengoku that I would give him some shelter while he was passing though the area," Garp replied as he continued to eat donuts. "You guys have an extra room in the basement."

"Who is it?" Luffy asked as he stole a donut from the box that Garp was holding. The man glared at him before sighing.

"His name is Donquioxte Doflamingo." Law paled at the name and his heart almost stopped. _No. That...That can't be! I thought I got away from that bastard! What the fuck is going on?!_

Sabo looked over to him. "Law, are you okay? You don't look so good," he voiced his concerns.

Before Law could answer him, he could feel his mind start to leave him. "Law, what the hell is going on?!" Ace called as he came running up to him. He grabbed him before he could fall to the ground. His vision went and he passed out. He had not expected to hear that at that time of the day.

**Let me know what you think of the story so far. I think it's...okay. Hope you all are enjoying it. Have a great day and I love you all very much. Tatty-bye!**


	4. Brooding Along With a Promise

**Brooding Along With a Promise**

Law was brooding off in the corner of the living room. He didn't want to talk to anyone. His thoughts were on how to keep out of the sight of the man that was going to visit. The three brothers tried to get him to tell them what was wrong after he woke back up. They failed because Law refused to tell them.

"Law, can you, please, tell us what's wrong? Why are you so upset?" Ace asked. All three were worried about him. It was heartwarming to know that he was being worried over.

"I...I don't want him to come here," he, finally, answered. Garp had left while he had been passed out. How long that was? He didn't know.

"Do you mean that Warlord?" Luffy asked.

"Yes. I don't like him." Law continued to look into the fire that was across the room. He remembered the very last encounter he had with him. It made him feel disgusted and nauseated.

"Why? Did something happen between the two of you?"

"Yes. I've disliked him for a few years now." Law turned to the brothers. "Actually, I don't just dislike him. I hate his guts." He turned back to the fire. "I would rather not meet with him while he's here."

"Are you staying with us a little while longer?" Luffy asked with excitement.

"I don't really have anywhere to be anytime soon. If you three don't mind, I would like to stay here for a little bit longer."

"Of course. You can stay as long as you like," they said in unison.

He nodded. "Now, I'm going to stay hidden while he's here. I will not leave one of the rooms. Don't let him enter the room that I choose to stay in."

"Got it."

"Alright." He rose from his crouching spot in the corner of the room. "I'm going to go outside." Law walked to the door. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a little while."

Before they could say anything to him or stop him, Law opened the door and left. It wasn't snowing anymore but it was still freezing as it had been before. _That's a little better. I guess. _He sighed as he rubbed his hands together. Being outside less than five minutes hit him hard. Law was already starting to freeze.

He started thinking about the very last encounter he had with Doflamingo. It hadn't been pleasant, nor had it been comfortable. It made him shiver with disgust and almost made him vomit at the memories.

...

**_He grumbled under his breath as he walked through the strange and annoying town. Law was extremely nervous but also aggravated. The reason that he was aggravated was because he didn't want to walk through this town. But there was no other way to get around than to just pass through it._**

**_There was a reason he didn't want to pass through it. Trust me, if he had another option to pass through this country, he would gladly take it. Law made sure that nobody could tell who he was. To be honest, he was very known in many places. Some were for good. Others...not so much._**

**_"Law, is that you?" That voice made him freeze up for a second. _**_Shit. I thought I would be able to pass through without drawing him to me._

_**Not acknowledging the other, Law continued to walk. He heard the man getting closer. That just made him walk faster and kept his head down. Taking a left at a bakery, he heard the footsteps getting a little further away.**_

_**"Law! Wait up! I just want to talk to you for a minute!" That didn't stop him. Then, it seemed that the man started to almost run toward him. "Just...fucking wait!"**_

_**The guy grabbed his arm before yanking him to face him. Law glared up into the red sunglasses that the guy wore. "What the hell do you want?" he spat at the other. "I'm just passing through. I have somewhere to be in a day or two." It wasn't true. He just didn't want to be near the man for a long period of time.**_

_**"What's with that reaction?" Doflamingo asked. Law yanked his arm free before crossing them over his chest. People were starting to look at them. Some would just turn back around and go back to what they were doing before. Others just continued to watch their encounter.**_

_**"I wonder. Now, what do you want?" He was getting even more aggravated every second he was in the other man's presence.**_

_**"Why don't you come by the palace for a bit? We can catch up while you're in town." He attempted to put an arm around Law. Law, on the other hand, sidestepped the offending limb so he couldn't do that.**_

_**"Don't you dare touch me," he stated in an almost growl. Law already felt dirty because he was so close to him.**_

_**"Why?" Doflamingo was grinning. Oh, he knew damn well why Law didn't want him to touch him. It wasn't the first nor would it be the last time he said that to him. Law was very sure of that.**_

_**"You know damn well why I don't want you to fucking touch me." It felt like he was going to throw up every time he spoke to him. "Now, I'm leaving." He turned away from him. "I hope I never have to see you again. Ever."**_

_**Before he could even get five feet away. Doflamingo grabbed him around the waist. "Come on. Don't be like that. I apologize for last time. I didn't mean to be so rough." **_

_**Seething with rage, Law dug his nails into the man's arm. It made him release him before spinning around to face the guy. Smoke was billowing out of his mouth. He knew that people were frightened but he couldn't help it.**_

_**"FUCK OFF!" he shouted. Fire was starting to escape his lips. "I don't want you to ever touch me! Not ever again! The next time you do, I will personally see that you get the shit beat out of you!"**_

_**"I love it when you're feisty," was Doflamingo's response. The grin was still in place.**_

_**Law screamed before fire escaped his mouth. It set the horrible man on fire. Doflamingo shouted for a minute before laughter could be heard over the raging fire. Law turned away and rushed off. The guy wouldn't be able to get to him for the time being. He had to worry about the people of his country. Law probably scared the shit out of everyone that was present when he set him on fire.**_

_**"I fucking hate him," he said aloud. "He could go die. I'll come and dance on his grave."**_

...

"That bastard is still looking for me, isn't he?" Law had been running from him for more than a few years. It was like a good twenty to thirty years. Ever since he left him. They hadn't seen each other in about ten years.

Coming back out of his thoughts, Law noticed that he didn't have a clue where he was. He hadn't been paying attention to where he had been heading. Law sighed before he turned around. He began to follow the footprints he left.

After a while, it began to snow again. It was even colder now because of the snow. Law shivered nonstop since he was only wearing his jacket. Again. "I sh-should've g-gotten s-some-something warmer th-than just my j-ja-jacket." He sighed again. "I'm s-such an i-id-idiot."

Arriving back at the hut, Law was shivering more violently than before. Opening the door, he found the brothers sitting around the fire. Luffy was playing with something while Ace and Sabo read some books.

"Law, you're back," Sabo announced as he walked through the door. He nodded, not having the energy to say anything at the moment.

Moving to the fire, he sat there, trying to warm himself back up. He knew that the bothers would be worried once they realized how cold he was. "Are you okay?" Luffy asked as he got closer to him. "You're shivering."

"I-I'm f-fi-fine," he answered with a shaky voice. "I...I n-need to w-war-warm u-up." They just nodded as he sat by the fire. It was so cold outside. He hated not being able to regulate his body heat like Ace or his father. I mean, he was half of what Ace was, right? So, he should be able to do so too, right?

"Do you have an idea as to why you can't keep your body heat in check?" Sabo asked. Law looked over to him while putting his hands close to the fire.

"I h-have a th-thou-thought," Law admitted. "I might n-not be a-able to do s-so be-beca-because I'm only h-half Dr-Dra-Dragon. Not a f-full one." All three nodded at his explanation. He guessed that they understood where he was getting at. "I'll...I'll be f-fine in a b-bit."

"If you say so." The brothers kept an eye on him while he warmed up in front of the fire. Law could tell that Luffy was wary of him being near it because of what he did the first time he arrived at the house. He had grabbed at the fire and freaked the younger one out.

After a while, Law had stopped shivering and was now relaxing close to the fire. Sabo and Ace were still reading while Luffy was passed out on the floor near him. He found out what Luffy had been playing with. It had been a few figures of different races. Mainly, a Dragon, a Fairy, a Satyr, a Werewolf, a Phoenix, a Pegasus, an Ogre, and a Nymph. It made him wonder where he got them from.

Law got up to find something to eat. He had found out a few days before that they had a never-ending supply line of food. He wondered if Garp did something that made the food restock itself. It wouldn't be that surprising if he had.

Going to the kitchen, he began to make a meal for them. It was getting dark and he was starving. "Law, what're you doing?" Ace asked as he looked toward him. Law was getting some fruit out to chop up for the meal he was about to make.

"Something warm to eat. I'm starving and it's getting closer to dinner." The two nodded as Luffy continued to snore on the ground.

"What're you making?" Sabo asked.

"Something I was taught to make by my mother. She said that it's a good meal when it's cold." Law was making porridge. It was warm and his mother made it for him when it was winter. She knew all about his difficulties with trying to regulate his body heat.

"Alright. That sounds great." Sabo and Ace came to sit at the table while he cooked. Law guessed that it was because they wanted to learn how to make it for when he left. It was nice to know that they were interested in what he was making.

"So, how long does it take to make porridge?" Law told them what it was as he was making it.

"It'll only take me about fifteen minutes in all. Porridge is very easy to make. You don't have to prepare it too much. It takes about five to ten minutes to cook when you have all the ingredients together."

Sabo nodded while Ace looked fascinated. Law continued to cook and make the meal that was going to be their dinner for the night. It made him feel like he was part of a family when he cooked for more than just himself. He smiled at the thought.

"How long have you been traveling alone?" The question took him off guard as he put all the ingredients together in a pot.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"Because you seem to be more comfortable when people aren't around. Is there a reason for that?"

Law sighed deeply. "I have been traveling for almost half of my life alone. My parents died a few years before I started to travel alone." The memories of his time traveling came to mind. "I did find a place to stay for a while."

"Really? Who did you stay with?"

He stirred the porridge as he stood there. "His name was Wolf. Funny enough, he was a Werewolf."

"Talk about being on point." Law chuckled at that.

"Yeah. He was a little more than just...odd. Wolf was an inventor. I helped him out with his inventions. Since I did that, I got a place to stay and he fed me. A win-win situation for the both of us." Ace and Sabo nodded. "I left when I got a little older and had my life sorted out. Wolf seemed upset to see me go but didn't say anything to me about it."

"I guess he grew attached to you while you stayed with him." Law smiled at that. _Maybe._

About ten minutes later, Law pulled the porridge off the stove. He went over to Luffy and woke him up. The kid shot up before rushing over to the table to take a seat at it. Ace and Sabo laughed at his reaction. Law was just shocked that he was so fast when doing it.

Getting to the table, they ate together like a family. Like every night he spent the night there. It was soothing and helped him forget why he was traveling around in the first place. _I might've found a good place to stay for more than just a little while. _Then, his thoughts went to his own family and he frowned. _I miss them so much._

"Is everything okay, Torao?" Luffy asked. He was shoveling the porridge into his mouth. Law almost laughed at the porridge that almost covered the entire lower half of his face.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I was just...remembering the last time I ate a meal with people that resemble a family." He took a bite of his porridge. "It was a very, very long time ago."

"That's...kinda sad," Sabo confessed.

"Don't worry. I'll be okay." He cringed backward. "At least, I hope I'll be okay. If that man finds out that I'm here, it could start a whole bunch of problems for you guys, me, and Garp-ya."

"You don't have to worry about that," they said in unison.

"Oh? And why not?"

"We're going to help hide you from that man," Ace answered. "We're going to try our best to keep him from finding out you're here."

"So, is he human or something else?"

"No. He's not human."

"Then, what is he?"

"He's a vampire."

The whole table went quiet at his response. Law was telling the truth. The man was a disgusting, vile being that he didn't want to bother with for the rest of his life. "WHAT?!" Law looked up to see that all of them were bristling like it was the worst thing he could ever tell them.

"Is there something the matter?" It confused him. He had never seen them so angry, disgusted, and horrified at the same time. "Um..."

"He's one of those?!" they asked in a shout at the same time.

"Y-Yeah?" Law was utterly confused because he had never seen them have those faces nor get that upset to hear about another person.

"Don't worry, Law," Ace started.

"We'll protect you with our lives," Sabo finished for him. It confused him even more because they were being so protective of him because of a person they didn't even know.

"You'll be safe with us. He won't even know you're here," Luffy said as he stuffed his face again. "You can count on us."

"I...I don't...I don't understand."

"We had a bad encounter with a Vampire before." Law nodded. _That explains then. Now I understand their reaction about hearing that Doflamingo's a Vampire. I should've guessed._

"Alright." That night, all four of them slept in the same room. Again. Law had gotten used to it after a few days or so. The brothers slept around him while he took the bed. It freaked him out the first night when he found them all in the same bed with him. He wasn't used to it. After that, he expected it from them.

"Goodnight, Law/Torao," they said to him.

He got more comfortable in the bed before answering them. "Goodnight, Ace-ya, Sabo-ya, and Straw Hat-ya," he responded. With that said, Law fell into a fitful sleep. He had nightmares from the time he had spent with Doflamingo. The three were kept up most of the night, trying to figure out what was going on with their new friend.

**I apologize for the late update. I hope you all can forgive me for that. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter. Have a wonderful Christmas/holidays and I love you all soooooooooooooo much. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
